Bokura No Taiyoh
by Animesaki
Summary: Okay, you could say I changed the story line of this particular series a bit, but hey come on it's my first submission on this website! DumasxborrowedOC, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Visit from Death**

He stared in wonder and fear though he didn't show it to the strange visitor who stood before him in the throne room of the Dark Castle Auguste. The strange visitor was paler than anything he had ever seen yet he could tell that he wasn't a vampire, his hair was so much whiter than snow it couldn't be seen against his skin and his eyes were as black as the hooded cloak he wore, which was darker than night.

"Are you the Duke Dumas? The one who defeated Ratatosk?" the stranger asked "I am." The vampire replied "I'm Akira, though you would probably know me better as Death, the Grim Reaper." His guest said "You came to take my life then?" Dumas asked. Akira shook his head "You think wrong at hearing the name I give. The way I work is the one who is to die sees me while in the midst of a crisis and is killed or is dying of natural reason." He explained.

The Duke stood from his seat and went to the being "Then why have you come?" he asked in a demanding tone "I was sent by the Creator itself to relay an order to you." Akira replied "The Creator? Who is he?" Dumas asked "Actually, the Creator is neither male nor female. But you may use any reference you see fit." The other replied "I want to know what business brought you here to my castle." The Duke demanded "Good thing you do, because I want to leave. I'll be honest, this place is beyond gloomy." Akira said.

A sudden outburst of laughter caught the attention of both occupants and they looked to see a light purple winged cat wearing a white pilot's suit, a light blue scarf and sunglasses on its head. Dumas cleared his throat loud enough for the cat to hear and it suddenly quieted down "Forgive me my Lord." It said "I should think so, Perrault." He replied "I don't think you trained her enough." Akira said with a smile and Dumas looked back at him annoyed "Can you just tell me what I'm supposed to be doing please?" he asked.

The Grim reaper sighed "Fine, sorry." He said and took his hood off his head revealing that his hair fell to his shoulders in layers "The order I have for you from the Creator is-" Dumas stopped him "Could you not call it an order please? I don't really take orders from anyone anymore, incase you haven't noticed." He said "Wrong, you take them from me, Fate and the Creator. But, if you're that uncomfortable with it being said like that I'll just say it's a mandatory mission." Akira offered "Deal." The Duke agreed.

"Okay than. Duke Dumas, your mandatory mission with which you are bestowed with in the name of the governing forces of the Universe is to go to a Dimension that was prior to this one. Beyond the city of Acuna there will be a Dimensional Gate that will take you there, it opens at midnight tonight and will only remain open for five minutes before you go through. Once you step through, you'll only have a half hour to get to your destination and get back." Akira said "Or what? And you didn't tell me what I'm supposed to be doing." Dumas said.

"What will happen if you don't finish within the allotted time is you'll remain there for eternity. What you must do is go to a dead city called Istrakan and find Dark Castle, there is a stupid woman there who calls herself the Queen of Darkness and she has two children with her. One is currently dying because it was imbedded with a serious amount of Dark Matter, you need to go there and bring the child back before it dies and you're stuck there. Understood?" Akira said "Yes. But what happens to me if I don't?" Dumas asked.

Akira reached behind his neck "I had a feeling you'd ask that question. So," he pulled a strange pendent from around his neck and a light emitted from it and the pendent became a scythe "I had this with me. What will happen, Duke Dumas if you refuse is that you will pay for the child's life with yours. Now do you accept or not?" Akira said. Dumas looked at the scythe, his gaze set on the blade and he saw the images of many instead of his own reflection "It's frightening, isn't it?" he heard Death say.

Akira himself looked into the blade "You see the images of the many souls I have harvested over many years. I think one you should be more familiar with is this one." He passed his hand over the steel and Dumas stumbled backwards catching himself before he fell. In the arched blade he saw a man with black hair and gray eyes "Yes, I've collected the very soul of the Guild leader Trinity. He was a friend of yours wasn't he?" Akira said "He- he wasn't supposed to die! Why?" the Duke asked "He made a noble deal with me." Akira answered.

Dumas took the neck of Akira's coat and glared into his black eyes "You bastard! That wasn't meant to happen! Give him his life back!" he demanded. Hearing this made the Reaper smile "I will, if you follow through with the mission. Do so and Trinity will rise again, but I can't say when. Just let me run it by a couple of friends of mine, but you must do what you are told." He said. Dumas glared at him for a few moments then released him "Fine, I'll do it." He sighed.

Akira changed his scythe back into a pendent and reattached it around his neck "Very good, I'll tell the Creator. Remember the conditions Dumas, or it'll cost you greatly." Akira said and disappeared into the darkness. Perrault floated to Dumas' side "My Lord, are you certain you should go through with this?" she asked "I am. I… owe Trinity greatly now that I know he's dead." The Duke Replied "It's almost midnight, should we be going?" she asked "Yes, come Perrault." Dumas said and left the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Chapters in one day, I'll admit I was board. When I put up the first one wanted to wait and see if anyone would look first but what the hell?**

**I don't own anyone in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Child of another Dimension**

Just as Akira said, there was a Dimensional Gate beyond Acuna "Perrault, I want you to wait back at Auguste." Dumas said "But my Lord, I must be there should anything happen!" the Terrenial protested but he only gave her a serious look "Yes Master." She said and teleported away as Dumas went through the Gate. When he reached the other side, he found himself in a dreary place that looked dead "Welcome to Istrakan." He heard someone say and looked to see Akira "You bastard." Dumas scoffed.

Ignoring the comment, Akira pointed down a path to the north "Down this road is the Dark Castle where Hel, the Queen of Darkness dwells. Speak nothing of your mission to anyone accept her." He said and disappeared again. Dumas took a few moments then started down the road walking for a few minutes before reaching a sinister looking castle surrounded by darkness "What kind of place is this?" he asked himself but continued on until he came to the entrance then a two Boks sprouted from the ground.

"If this is the best security they have here, this queen must be weak." He said and cut them down with a rapier. The door opened suddenly and Dumas saw a strange bearded vampire "What purpose have you here?" he asked "I came to speak with Hel." Dumas replied "The Queen? What business do you have with her?" the vampire asked "I will only relay my business to her." The Duke said "I won't let you pass unless I know who you are." The vampire said "I am Duke Dumas." He replied.

The vampire was suddenly taken aback "A Duke you say? Forgive me; I am the Count of Groundsoaking Blood. Please, come this way." He said and led Dumas in. They continued on until they came to a throne room where two children and a woman were, the woman was yelling at the both of them but it seemed to be more directed at the pale boy with purple hair instead of the girl with dark brown hair. The Count went to the woman's side and whispered in her ear "Both of you get out of my sight now."' She said.

The children quickly ran out of the room past Dumas but they didn't notice him "Enter, Duke Dumas!" he heard the woman called and he went in "Are you Hel?" he asked "Yes I am. What business do you have with me?" she responded "I understand you've imbedded a child with Dark Matter, was it one of the children who were just in here?" he asked "No, that was my nephew and his so called friend. The one you're reefing to is my niece, she's this way." Hel said and led him to another room.

In the room lying on the floor was a young girl clutching herself and crying in pain. She was deathly pale, had green eyes that reverted to crimson red over and over and brown hair "Akune, she was a failed experiment." Hel said "Experiment?" Dumas asked "I wanted to see if it was possible to create a Dark Solar Child, but as you can see it isn't." she explained. Dumas walked into the room and knelt in front of the child not being able to help but feel sorry for her.

Hel and the Count stared as Dumas remained there for a few minutes then stood "I'm done here." He said as he walked past them "What do you suppose he wanted with the brat?" the Count asked "I don't know and I don't care." Hel replied and closed the door behind her leaving the girl alone. It opened again and the two children previously with Hel earlier came in "How are you feeling Akune?" the girl asked "Not much better, my body won't stop hurting." Akune replied "Who was that man?" the boy asked.

"I don't know, but he said he can help me if I go meet him in the forest in five minutes." She answered "Are you going?" he asked "If he can help me, yes." She replied "So, you're leaving?" the girl asked "I'm sorry Carmilla, Sabata." She said sadly "Don't be. It's better if you go, I mean it." Sabata said smiling "And we'll help you." Carmilla added. Akune smiled "Thank you." Later, Sabata and Carmilla snuck Akune out through the back of the castle which led to the forests "Good luck little sister." Sabata said.

Akune hugged both of them "Thank you Carmilla, Niisan. I'll never forget you." She said as she started to cry again "And neither will we." Carmilla said then Akune ran off to the destination she was given. She kept running until she saw Dumas standing in front of the Dimensional Gate "Good, you made it in time." He said and she whined in pain "Come, we must hurry if you want to live." He said holding his hand out to her. She took it desperately and they went through the Gate coming to New Culiacan on the other side.

* * *

Aww, Dumas cares about children. If any of you must know, Rune-L-Rudbich of gave Sabata and Django a sister.

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Creator's Praise & Warning**

They went to Auguste where Perrault was waiting "My Lord! Thank goodness you're alright." She said "Everything went smoothly, I've completed my mission." He replied then Akune cried out again. Dumas turned and knelt in front of her "Hold still now." He said and held a hand in front of her chest. She slowly felt the pain inside of her die away and she relaxed "I took some of the Dark Matter from your body, you should be okay now. But some does still remain." He said "Thank you." She smiled.

Perrault floated up to her and stared into her now crimson eyes "She a half vampire Lord Dumas." She said "A half vampire? How?" he asked "It's probably because of the lunar blood inside her." The terrenial answered "Lunar blood? Who are your parents child?" he asked "I don't know, my aunt Hel said they abandoned my Niisan and me when we were far too young to remember." She replied. Dumas and Perrault looked at each other then back to Akune "You were abandoned then you happened to be found by your aunt?" he asked.

"Yes, that's what Sabata and I was told." She replied. Dumas thought for a moment then smiled at the girl "Well, you should probably go get some sleep now and I'll talk to you later, okay?" he said "Okay." She replied and he led her up to the room she would use. When she got into bed, Dumas went to one of the libraries of Auguste "Perrault, do you believe what she said?" he asked the Terrenial "Not at all my Lord, in fact I think she was lied to herself." She replied.

Dumas scanned the bookshelves until he found the book he sought "That's what I thought." He said skimming the book "What are you looking for? If you don't mind my asking?" Perrault questioned "I can't help but feel that I've heard the names Sabata and Akune somewhere before." He replied "You have?" she asked "Yes, here." He said putting the book on the table and quoted "_The Moon Beauty Mani and Ringo, one of the world's greatest vampire hunters, had three children in their lives, two sons and a daughter. The eldest was named Sabata, the middle child Akune and the youngest Django_. That's how she's half vampire, her mother."

"So they were put in history books, that doesn't really tell us anything about what Hel claimed." Perrault said "Actually it does. _A letter left behind by the Moon Beauty before her death states 'I will accept my death knowing that my sons are together in this world and will defeat my sister, but I do regret that I could not see my daughter one last time. I also hope that Sabata and Akune know how much their father and I loved them.'_" He quoted again "So she lied. What do you think she would accomplish by doing that?" Perrault asked.

Dumas shook his head "It doesn't say." Without anything else to do, the Duke went to his own room finding another child sitting of his bed. She was younger than Akune, pale with brown hair and crimson eyes "I thought you were asleep Rekki?" he asked "I was just wondering, who's the other girl Dumei?" the child asked "I had to go and retrieve her; it's a little complicated to explain why." He replied "Does it have anything to do with the man who was here earlier?" she asked "Now how do you know about him if were suppose to be asleep?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I snuck down when I heard you yell about a dead person." She replied "Okay you." He said picking her up "You need to go back to bed." He took her to her room which resided within his own through another door. He set her back in her bed "And no more eavesdropping." he said covering her up "Can I sleep with Perraulty?" she asked "I'm not a stuffed doll." The Terrenial growled and was about to fly off when Rekki grabbed her by the tail "Hey! Let go of me ya little brat!" she shouted.

Dumas chuckled a little and started to leave the room "Ack! L- Lord Dumas! Please don't leave me to suffer like this!" she pleaded "I wouldn't leave you here if it wasn't so funny." He said and left "I hate kids." She grumbled. Dumas went to his library and continued to read the book he was using earlier to learn about Akune's family "I wonder what else I could learn about this child and her family?" he said to him self and read the book for a few minutes wondering what to do with the girl.

"My regards Dumas, you did exceptionally well." He heard someone say and looked to see a woman sitting on the ledge of the bay window near him. She had midnight blue hair that reached the floor and she wore a flowing red robe "Who are you?" he asked standing "I am the Creator, the one who sent you on what you call the mandatory mission." She replied "But… You're a woman." The Duke noted. The Creator smiled and a wind blew making her hair shield her body completely then it died away making the hair fall to its original place but the Creator's form had changed.

She was now a man dressed in black "I have no definite gender Dumas, I'm sure Akira told you that when he met with you." He said "He did, forgive me." Dumas replied "Of course I will. Now, about the girl. You must keep her here and raise her as you do that child you saved from Vambery." He said "Do you believe I'm capable?" the Duke asked "Yes, I made you as such. Besides, you'll need the practice." He replied "What do you mean?" Dumas asked "Nuh uh, can't tell you. Just be a good vampire and be patient." The Creator smiled.

Dumas sighed "Great, now I'll have something nagging at me." He said "Aw, don't look so beat about it. I promise you'll have fun with two kids here, they'll be good for when you're tired of dealing with those vampires who believe in your Utopia or that ugly Immortal Polidori." The Creator said "I guess so." Dumas replied "Good then." The Creator smiled then grew serious "And no matter what you do, don't let anything happen to that girl. Many events to come rely on her and your choices." He said as he walked away and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Gift & the Prophetess**

Four years went by since Dumas brought Akune to Auguste and it could honestly be said that he adored her as much as he adored Rekki, he had the now deemed Dark Girl run errands and do missions when he needed her to do so. He found it nice that she preferred to do what he asked of her without any special gifts or favors in return, to him it showed she was grateful just to be where she was and alive "I'm back Duma- sama." She said one day after another mission "I trust things went okay?" he asked "Yes, the Poes cooperated without quarrel." She replied "Good, things should start to come under more control now with that meddling Guild in Old Culiacan." He said.

"Do you have anything else for me to do Duma- sama?" she asked "No, not now. You may go." He said "Okay." She responded and ran off to her room. When she got to her door and was about to open it when she felt a pulse of pain in her chest "Wha- what was that?" she gasped and she felt it again "What's wrong with you kid?" she heard someone ask and looked up to see a woman. She was pale with white hair accented with violet and wore a familiar outfit "Perrault, my body suddenly started hurting… I don't know why." She said "Let me see." The Terrenial said kneeling in front of her.

Staring into the Dark Girls eyes she waited for a moment then backed away a little "I need to speak with Lord Dumas, go into your room and wait until either he or I come back." She said "Okay." Akune replied and went in. She layed on her bed breathing deeply to try and make the pain ease itself but it was failing. Dumas was in the throne room finishing up with Polidori, the Inspector Immortal when Perrault came in "Lord Dumas, this is important." She said "What is it Perrault?" the Duke asked "It's Akune." She replied "Is something wrong with the Dark Girl?" Polidori asked.

Dumas and Perrault looked at him "We're done Polidori. Go." He said "Very well Duke." He replied and disappeared "Now, what's wrong with Akune?" Dumas asked "She said her body had suddenly started to hurt, when I looked myself I saw that her Dark Matter was acting up." She explained "Her Dark Matter? But I took most of it out of her four years ago; it shouldn't be able to do that." He said "I believe it's the influence of the paraSOL, with it being night 24 7 it's possible." The Terrenial noted.

"How bad is it?" he asked "Not too bad yet, but I think we should be careful." She answered. Dumas stood from his throne and went up to Akune's room but when he reached the door, he sensed a dark energy '_What is that?_' he thought and he opened the door. He couldn't see anything inside because the curtains were closed and no lights were on, but he sensed something familiar "Akune, are you in here?" he called then something fell on him causing him to fall to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Duma- sama." He heard Akune say "Oh, were you hanging upside down again?" he asked "Yes." She replied "I told you not to change into a vampire just for fun." He said sitting the both of them up "I didn't, it happened on its own." The Dark Girl defended. She was in her vampiric form, black hair, dragon like wings, and the pupils of her eyes like a cat's "How did that happen?" he asked "I dunno." She replied. He tried to look into her eyes but she clawed at him and he pulled back "I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

He looked at her "Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. Just relax and hold still." He said and tried to touch her shoulder but she bit his hand and tore the skin deeply "I'm sorry Duma- sama, I swear that wasn't intestinal!" she insisted '_It's worse than I thought it'd be._' He thought to himself "Duma- sama, I'm scared. What's wrong with me?" she cried "It'll be okay, you'll just have to stay in your room for a while, okay?" He said "Okay." She replied and Dumas left her room closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Did you need to do that Dumei?" Rekki asked "For many reasons, yes." Dumas answered then looked at his now healed hand "Damn that girl's got a bad bite. Maybe I should use her on Polidori if he gets too annoying." He thought out loud and went to the library. When he was gone, Rekki closed her eyes 'Hey Mister?' she called in her head '_Hey, I told you not to call me that. I'm only thirteen._' Another voice replied 'I'm sorry, but I have a question. What does it mean when Dark Matter goes out of control?' she asked '_I dunno, it never happened to me before and I've been dealing with it for two years._' The voice replied.

'Can you ask someone about it?' she asked '_Gimme a minute._' It said and all was silent then it came back '_I asked my friend and she said it's possible for imbedded Dark Matter to act up badly if it's over used. It'll need a limiter if that habit keeps up._' It explained 'Thank you Mister!' she said '_Don't call me Mister!_' the voice shouted. Rekki ran down the hall to catch up with Dumas "Dumei, I know how to help Akuny!" she said "Oh yeah? How do I help Akune?" he asked "You need a limiter for the Dark Matter." She said.

Dumas looked at her with confusion then went into his library "You don't believe me?" she asked "It's not that, I just want to check your facts." He replied scanning the bookshelf and pulling down a book. Looking through it he found what he was looking for "Hm, you are right." He said "See. So what kind of limiter are you going to get her?" Rekki responded "I'll think of something." He said. The next day when Dumas went to check on Akune, he found her in her original form sleeping in her bed "Okay, this'll make it easier." He whispered and went in quietly.

When he got to the side of the bed he checked again to make sure she was asleep, seeing that she was he reached inside of his pocket and took out a pendent that looked like a spiral until it formed a 'U' shape where a multicolored stone rested "This will help you with controlling your Dark Matter." He whispered lifting her head gently and putting it around her neck. He set her down and left the room "That was so cute." He heard someone say and looked to see a woman with long blond hair and green eyes "Again Creator?" he asked "Nope, I'm not her." She replied then disappeared "I'm Celia, Fate." Her voice echoed.


End file.
